


Bliss

by tancredi75



Category: Amar a Muerte
Genre: Amar a Muerte Telenova, F/F, Juliantina, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tancredi75/pseuds/tancredi75
Summary: This is my take on what could have happened between the two of them at Valentina's house, their secret place, if Lucho and Sergio never followed them. Starting with the scene in the kitchen but here they won't get interrupted by Lucho, he's not even mentioned. So I guess it's slightly AU, no drama just more time to continue their exploration of each other which feels like something we need right now ;)





	Bliss

Juliana walked towards Valentina who was unpacking the groceries they brought to the house. 

"Hey, what is your favorite food of the day?" Valentina asked as Juliana approached her. 

"My favorite food of the day..." Juliana started and tucked a strand of hair behind Valentina's ear. 

"... is breakfast" she smiled and continued to play with Valentina's hair. 

"Oh really? You like breakfast best?" Valentina asked and turned to face the other woman, a smile playing on her lips.

"Mhmm" Juliana mumbled as she moved her hand gently up Valentina's arm. 

"Now we know who's going to cook breakfast when we live together" Valentina continued as Juliana's fingers touched Valentina's hair softly before they came to dance over her jaw. 

"What?" Juliana leaned in and smiled. 

"Mhmm" Valentina chased Juliana's lips who moved away before she could reach her. 

"Oh so you like going fast, huh?" Juliana said teasingly with a big smile and walked to the other side of the kitchen. 

Valentina bit her lip and smiled as she turned towards Juliana before leaving the unpacked bags on the counter and walked up to the other woman. Juliana smiled as Valentina's arms sneaked their way around her and she sighed happily when Valentina leaned forward and nuzzled her neck. Juliana lifted her hands to caress Valentina's face gently before she pushed some of her hair over her left shoulder. Juliana just couldn't stop touching Valentina's hair, it was so soft and she smelled so good and it felt amazing to let her fingers run through those silky locks. Valentina's eyes were focused on Juliana's lips and as Juliana's hand found her jaw Valentina leaned in and captured her lips. It was just hours ago they'd kissed like this, and done things they never thought they would, but would never undo now. The familiar flutter in Juliana's belly came back strong feeling Valentina's lips move so gently against hers. 

Valentina lifted her hands and touched Juliana's face briefly before she took hold of Juliana's wrists and wrapped her arms around her own waist. Valentina's own arms coming up to wrap around Juliana's neck as she deepened the kiss, slowly slipping her tongue inside Juliana's mouth. It was like electricity when she felt Juliana's tongue push back against hers and she could feel her underwear getting sticky. She'd never experienced her body reacting like this from just kissing, but Juliana was different. She'd never felt so strongly for anyone in her life and she was desperate to keep this feeling. Being with Juliana wouldn't be easy, they would get questioned and judged but she couldn't picture not being with her. The thought of not having her in her life terrified her, she needed her more than she had needed anyone. And from the way Juliana's lips moved with hers and her arms tightening around her waist, Valentina believed that Juliana needed her just as much. 

Juliana gently sucked on Valentina's tongue before opening her mouth and gently bit down on Valentina's lower lip pulling at it before releasing it. Valentina panted against Juliana's lips and her hands trembled as she tried pulling the black cardigan down. She got it over Juliana's shoulders but then her hands came back to Juliana's face as their lips met again in a hungry kiss. Juliana pulled the cardigan off and let it land on the floor before her hands landed on Valentina's waist. She could feel her skin thanks to the short top Valentina was wearing, but having had a taste of her skin already made her crave more than what her short top allowed. So she slid her fingers underneath the fabric and started to push it up Valentina's body. The taller woman reluctantly broke their kiss so Juliana could pull the top over her head. The second it came off Valentina crashed her lips against Juliana's again and cradled her face so gently. She always touched her so gently, Juliana wondered if she had any idea the effect those gentle touches had on her? It felt like her skin was on fire, she felt hot all over really and all she could think of now was Valentina's careful hands exploring her body. She felt a shiver down her spine and a wetness gathering between her legs when flashes of the night before appeared before her eyes. The way Valentina had touched her, had kissed her... How she made her feel so safe and loved and how amazing it had been to touch the other woman back. To feel her respond to her caresses and kisses... Juliana wanted to feel that again. 

"Val..." she whispered against her lips. 

Valentina pulled back slightly to meet dark brown eyes softly looking at her. She felt breathless staring into Juliana's eyes, she was so beautiful and the way her eyes were so expressive, her chest heaving trying to catch her breath, it made Valentina's heart beat just a little bit faster. Juliana lifted her hands and pushed strands of hair behind Valentina's ears as her eyes danced all over the taller woman's face. Valentina looked back in awe, and she understood what the other woman was silently conveying. She lifted her hand and took Juliana's hand in hers and let it fall down between them. She entwined their fingers and gave Juliana a light tug as she slowly turned and walked out of the kitchen. Juliana squeezed her hand as she followed Valentina's lead. 

Valentina glanced over her shoulder and smiled shyly at the shorter woman who smiled back before she looked at the floor trying to keep her nerves in check. The effect Valentina was having on her was getting harder to handle, she felt like she was about to explode with emotions. Valentina stopped outside a large oak door and turned to meet Juliana's eyes before she pushed the door open. Juliana gave her hand another squeeze and followed her inside. It was a beautiful room, similar to Valentina's room back home. It had large windows facing the big backyard and pool area, a small table with two chairs and a king-sized bed taking up most of the space. Valentina released Juliana's hand and walked over to the large windows to pull down the blinds. Juliana stood by the foot of the bed looking down at her hands as her fingers twitched against each other. She was nervous but it was more a nervous anticipation this time. Valentina walked up to her slowly and reached out to take Juliana's nervous hands into her own. Juliana smiled and looked up to meet Valentina's blue eyes. 

"Are you okay?" the taller woman asked gently squeezing Juliana's fingers. 

"Yeah, I'm okay... I'm very okay" Juliana replied and pulled her hands free to slide them around Valentina's waist before she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on Valentina's chin. 

She pressed another kiss on Valentina's jaw and felt fingers come up and tangle in her hair as she continued to press soft kissed up her jaw. She pushed Valentina's hair behind her ear and leaned in to gently suck her earlobe into her mouth. Valentina gasped and Juliana felt the other woman tighten her grip on her hair. Gentle fingers dipped underneath the edge of Valentina's pants and warm hands slide down to cover her butt. Valentina breathed hard and she moved her face to seek out Juliana's mouth, desperate to feel those amazing lips on hers again. Valentina opened her mouth and met Juliana's eager tongue as the shorter woman's hands pulled out from behind her pants to the front, working them open. 

"Juliana..." Valentina mumbled against her lips and she pulled Juliana's top over her head before helping Juliana get her pants off.  

Valentina used her feet to push her pants all the way down before she kicked them off. Her hands landed on the button of Juliana's shorts and popped it open. She started to pull the zipper down but Juliana's hands grabbed hers and pulled them away. She felt a gentle shove and found herself falling back on to the bed and before she could even register what was happening, Juliana had crawled on top of her and was straddling her waist. Valentina's chest heaved watching the other woman sitting on top of her, her shorts opened and heavy breaths coming out her mouth. Valentina's hands landed on Juliana's thighs and she started running her hands up and let her fingers dip to the inside of her thighs near her center. The other woman's eyes fell shut and she grabbed Valentina's hands and entwined their fingers before she leaned forward and pushed Valentina's hands down on the mattress beside her head. Valentina looked up into soft brown eyes staring down at her, her hair cascading her face and when Juliana smiled Valentina thought she would explode. 

She released Valentina's fingers and brought one hand up to the other woman's face. Studying the beauty beneath her she slowly let her fingertips ghost over Valentina's eyebrow, over her nose, down her cheek and finally over her lips. She lingered there and rubbed her thumb over Valentina's full lips before leaning down to replace her thumb with her lips. Valentina's hand instantly came up to Juliana's head and pulled her down more to deepen the kiss. Juliana's hands moved lower and she ran them up Valentina's side and slid her them underneath her bra and pushed it up. Valentina assisted in getting the garment off and when her back fell down to the bed again she saw Juliana's eyes wander over her chest and held her breath as trembling hands came up to cup her breasts. 

Juliana met Valentina's eyes and watched them fall shut as she let her thumbs run over the other woman's nipple. Valentina was mesmerizing, Juliana felt her entire body react and wondered if Valentina was having the same responses. She leaned down and took one nipple into her mouth and her hips rocked against the other woman when she heard her moan. Juliana let her tongue swirl around the hardened nub before moving to the other nipple repeating her actions. Valentina grabbed the bed sheets hard, feeling almost overwhelmed with emotions. Juliana released Valentina's nipple and licked and kissed her way up her chest, to Valentina's jaw before capturing the other woman's lips. Valentina released the grip on the bed sheet and tangled them in dark brown locks deepening the kiss for a second before she rolled them over. Juliana was surprised to find herself on her back and felt Valentina's hair tickling her face as she hovered above her. 

"You're driving me crazy..." Valentina panted and let her fingers ghost over Juliana's lips before she straddled her hips and pulled Juliana up to a sitting position.

Nuzzling the other woman's forehead with her nose, she reached behind Juliana's back and unclasped her bra and pulled it off. Juliana fell down to the bed again and Valentina took her all in, letting her hands rub gently over her belly. Juliana closed her eyes as she felt Valentina's hands move higher up her body to land on her breasts and squeeze them gently. She breathed hard as Valentina's hands squeezed and teased her, and when she felt soft lips enclose around a nipple her hips bucked against Valentina. 

"Val... Oh God..." she couldn't even form a sentence. 

Valentina took her time, sucking gently before teasingly nibbling with her teeth to swirling her tongue around the hardened nub. Letting go with a pop she sat up and looked down at Juliana who was struggling to keep her breathing in check. She let her eyes wander over her body and her fingers trailed soft patterns making the other woman shiver. Valentina's hands found Juliana's shorts and she took hold of the already opened clothing and dipped her fingers so they took hold of Juliana's underwear as well. Looking up into Juliana's eyes she searched for permission to proceed. Juliana gave a quick nod and closed her eyes when she felt Valentina pull her shorts and underwear down and felt the other woman move off of her at the same time. Juliana opened her eyes and saw Valentina standing on the floor by the end of the bed slowly pushing her own underwear down before climbing back on the bed. Juliana gasped when she felt Valentina's body press into her own as the taller woman lowered herself on top of her. Valentina's lips finding her neck, teasing her with her lips and tongue. Juliana wondered if this was the best feeling in the world? Being this close to Valentina made her feel like she was soaring. 

Valentina continued to press wet kisses on Juliana's neck, one hand tangled in dark hair and the other touching her thigh. She lifted herself up and felt their nipples brush together as she shifted her body a bit further down. Pressing soft kisses on Juliana's chest, just above the swell of her breasts before leaning her head down to rest just over Juliana's heart. She could hear the other woman's quick heartbeat and the hand that teased the skin on Juliana's thigh moved up to cup a soft breast. Valentina knew what she wanted to do but needed a moment to gather some courage before she continued. Letting her fingers dance over Juliana's breast for a moment she lifted her head and pressed a lingering kiss over Juliana's heart. Dragging her lips down over soft skin she continued to press soft kisses down Juliana's body, caressing the skin of Juliana's stomach she let her lips follow the same path as her fingers. 

Juliana felt a pounding between her legs and breathed hard, Valentina's lips continued to kiss her belly but when she felt those soft lips move even further down... feeling them press a soft kiss just above her trimmed curls she held her breath. Valentina paused and glanced up at Juliana wanting to meet her eyes before she continued.

"Juls..." she whispered and Juliana looked down to find vulnerable eyes staring up at her. 

Juliana wanted her to continue, the pounding between her thighs was almost painful and just thinking about the possibility of feeling Valentina's lips touching her there... It was almost too much to take in. She lifted her hand and ran her fingers through Valentina's hair, not trusting her voice to convey what she wanted. She gently scratched Valentina's scalp with her nails before she slowly spread her legs wider apart showing Valentina that she wanted her to continue. Valentina swallowed hard when she felt Juliana's legs move and she could feel the heat coming from her center. Her heart was beating so fast as she pressed another kiss on her curls before sliding further down positioning herself between Juliana's thighs. She brushed her long locks over one shoulder and before she would start over thinking and feel insecure she leaned her head down and tentatively let her tongue run through Juliana's folds. Hearing the other woman pant and moan above her calmed her nerves some so she let herself go. Juliana was so wet and feeling her like this, tasting her like this made Valentina's head spin. She let her tongue explore, sliding through wetness and when her tongue reached a pounding nub she gently circled it with her tongue before wrapping her lips around it, sucking gently. Juliana was panting, she reached her hand down and grabbed hold of Valentina's hair as the other woman continued her exploration. Letting her tongue swirl around Juliana's clit once more, she let her tongue slide down through her folds again. It felt incredible to touch her like this, and to feel and hear the other woman's response. She could feel the wetness between her own legs sticking to the insides of her thighs. Before she realized it, her mind briefly wandered to what it would feel like to feel Juliana's tongue running through her folds the same way... She had to squeeze her legs shut, she didn't want to assume that Juliana would do the same thing to her. And it didn't matter anyway, what mattered was the woman beneath her, making her feel good. Valentina's tongue found Juliana's entrance and let the tip of her tongue tease her opening. 

"Val... God..." Juliana didn't know how much more she could take. Her hand tightening in Valentina's hair. 

Valentina flatted her tongue and dragged it through Juliana's fold up to her clit and flicked her tongue over it before licking down again, slowly pushing the tip of her tongue into the other woman. Juliana's hip bucked against her face and Valentina pushed her tongue further inside. Juliana gasped and felt how she couldn't hold back much longer. 

"Val...Valentina..." she breathed and Valentina sensed she was close so she slipped her tongue out and moved her mouth up to wrap her lips around Juliana's clit again, sucking it into her mouth. 

Juliana's back arched off the bed and she moaned Valentina's name as she felt wave after wave of pleasure wash over her. Valentina's lips and tongue were still on Juliana but she gently pulled away when she felt the other woman flinch slightly and heard her trying to catch her breath. She moved her head up to her stomach and leaned her forehead there for a moment, trying to calm her breathing too. Juliana's hands tangled in Valentina's hair and she played with her locks absentminded while trying to compose herself. 

"Come here..." Juliana whispered and tugged Valentina up and pulled her down on top of her and wrapped her arms around her. Valentina buried her face in Juliana's neck as she felt gentle fingers stroke her hair. 

"That was... It was amazing... You're amazing..." 

Valentina lifted her head and met Juliana's eyes and smiled down at her before she buried her face in her neck again. 

"I was so nervous... But I really wanted to do that." Valentina confessed and slowly lifted her head again. 

Juliana pushed some hair away from her face and let her hands come to rest on the other woman's cheeks. She looked into her eyes and slowly pulled her down into a gentle kiss. Valentina felt the other woman gasp slightly when their lips met, obviously tasting herself on Valentina's lips. She was about to pull away when Juliana's hands moved to her neck and she pulled her in, deepening the kiss. Juliana gasped again when her tongue moved against Valentina's and she could taste herself so distinguishable. Licking into Valentina's mouth, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth she slowly pulled back and looked at the woman above her. 

"Val..." the other woman opened her eyes and met soft brown ones. 

"I... I want to do that to you..." 

"Juls..." Valentina breathed and leaned her forehead against the woman beneath her. 

"You don't have to..." she continued. 

Juliana put her hands on her cheeks and lifted her head so she could meet her eyes. 

"I want to, okay?" she pressed a soft kiss on her lips. 

"I want to... please?" she kissed her again and slowly moved so she could roll them over. 

Valentina let the other woman push her to her back and breathed hard when she saw Juliana slide down and press a gentle kiss on her stomach. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and she lifted her hands and grabbed hold of her own hair as she felt Juliana's mouth travel further down. She opened her legs to give Juliana room and when she felt a trembling finger run through her, her eyes fell shut. 

"Juliana..." 

Juliana watched in awe how the other woman trembled above her, she could feel the heat coming from her and when her fingers glided over her wet folds she wanted to touch her with her mouth. She leaned closer and her heart started to beat faster as she slowly let her tongue sweep over the warmth and wetness, tasting the other woman for the first time. Valentina clenched her hands and pressed them against her eyes as she gasped out loud. Juliana's tongue moved gently through her folds, feeling more confident by the sounds Valentina made and how her body trembled with every stroke of Juliana's tongue. Reaching her clit she sucked it gently into her mouth, like Valentina did with her just minutes ago. It had felt beyond good and from the way Valentina's fingers made their way into her hair, she knew that she was making her girl feel good too. It was such a rewarding feeling, knowing that the other woman found pleasure from what she was doing to her. 

Valentina had done this before, well she'd had this done  _to_ her before, but it had  _never_  felt like this... She didn't even know it could feel like this. Juliana was so gentle and the way her lips and tongue moved through her made her feel like this was something special. And even though this was something new for the both of them, they moved together like they'd danced this dance so many times before. Juliana continued to move her tongue down to Valentina's entrance, dipping it slightly inside before licking up to her clit again. 

"Juls..." Valentina panted her name as she felt Juliana's lips close around her sensitive bud. 

Valentina's body started trembling more and her hands held Juliana's hair tighter. Juliana flicked her tongue over Valentina's clit and Valentina came hard. Her whole body shook and she released Juliana's hair to grab her own again as she felt the other woman coming up to lay on top of her, placing a delicate kiss on her neck. Juliana rested her head on Valentina's chest and felt the other woman's body move beneath her as Valentina tried to calm her heavy breathing. Valentina put her hands on Juliana's back and traced lazy patterns on her skin while her breathing slowly slowed down. Juliana kissed Valentina's chest before she moved off her and came to lay beside her, leaning her head against her hand looking down at the other woman. She lifted her free hand caressed Valentina's face who closed her eyes at the contact. Brushing a lose strand of hair behind her ear she leaned forward to kiss her lips softly. Valentina shifted so she came to lie on her side facing Juliana who also put her head down on the pillow and scooted closer to the blue eyed woman. Valentina wrapped her arm around Juliana and nuzzled her nose against hers, wanting to remain close to her. She pulled back slightly so she could observe the woman before her. Juliana had her eyes closed and a small smile playing on her lips, Valentina found herself smiling back instantly. She ran the tip of her finger down Juliana's nose which made the other woman smile bigger before she opened her eyes. Valentina caressed Juliana's cheek and let her hand linger as her eyes wandered over her face, seemingly lost in thought. She felt so happy and her heart was bursting with love for this beautiful woman. 

"What are you thinking about?" Juliana touched Valentina's face which made the other woman meet her eyes. 

Valentina caressed Juliana's cheek again and let her fingers brush a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"I'm thinking..." Valentina started and continued to play with the other woman's hair. 

"I'm thinking about how happy I am" 

Juliana smiled hearing those words, twirling a strand of hair round her finger. 

"I am too" 

Valentina smiled and bit her lip, her eyes dancing over the other woman's face. She reached for Juliana's hand which was still playing with her hair and entwined their fingers, letting their hands rest between them. She rubbed her thumb back and forth over Juliana's fingers. 

"Juls?..." Valentina whispered, Juliana looked intently at her. Valentina let go of Juliana's hand to let her fingers caress the other woman's face again. 

"I'm in love with you..." she whispered so sincerely. Juliana's breath caught in her throat. She would lie if she said she hadn't sensed that the other woman felt the same way as she did, but to actually hear her say the words... Yeah, Valentina Carvajal kept taking her breath away. Juliana leaned closer and nuzzled her nose before she pressed her lips against Valentina's, feeling the other woman's lips move against hers in a gentle kiss. This was bliss, utter and perfect bliss. 


End file.
